lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kinglike Hair-do
A Kinglike Hair-do is a German comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published by Ehapa Verlag in September 1998. Synopsis When Simba, the prince of Pride Rock, catches sight of his monkey friend, Simon, he cannot help but laugh at his ridiculous hairstyle. Simon is not bothered by Simba's laughter and proclaims that his hair-do is stylish, no matter how funny it looks. Simba proudly states that he will one day have a magnificent mane like his father, Mufasa, but Simon simply laughs and compares a lion's mane to a bobble hat. He then points out that lions do not have properly streamlined hair. Therefore, they can never be fast enough to make proper kings. Simon proceeds to show off his agility and speed to Simba and declares that he should be king in place of Mufasa. Simba argues that a king should be calm and thoughtful, not swift, but Simon begs to differ. Disgruntled with Simba's opposition, he decides to take a trip to the river, and Simba volunteers to join him. Once there, the two stumble across a lemur stuck in the water, and Simba rushes to help it out of a pile of debris. Though Simba asks Simon for help, the monkey refuses, for he fears that the effort will mess up his hair-do. Undeterred, Simba frees the lemur, who climbs out of the debris and thanks him profusely for his help, offering him assistance if he should ever need it. The friends carry on down the river until they encounter a flock of flamingos resting in the water. Simba is enchanted by the beautiful birds, but Simon declares that they have no hair on their heads, and he rushes into the stream, scattering the flock until they have all flown away from the river. A horrified Simba realizes that they had simply been trying to protect an injured member of the group, and he hurriedly calls them back to the river. After the flamingo incident, Simba and Simon discover a rope bridge hanging across a chasm. Simon vouches to wait on the other side while Simba crosses, but as Simba is walking across the bridge, it snaps beneath him, and he plunges into the river below. When he emerges from the water, he spots water snakes slithering into the water after him, and he despairingly calls out to Simon for help. The monkey stretches down to save Simba, but he refuses to get into the water for fear that his hair-do will get messed up, and Simba is left alone to face the snakes. Just in the nick of time, a flock of flamingos swoops in with a lemur suspended between them, and Simba realizes that his friends have come to rescue him. The lemur pulls Simba to safety, and the flamingos carry him to the opposite bank of the river. There, the cub is reunited with Simon, and he reminds his friend that swiftness is not the most important trait in a king. Despite this, Simon refuses to admit that a king can be fit to rule without a stylish hairstyle. Appearances Publications }} Gallery Kinglikehairdo.png Kinglikehairdo2.png Kinglikehairdo3.png Kinglikehairdo4.png Kinglikehairdo5.png Kinglikehairdo6.png References Category:Comics Category:German comics Category:The Lion King comics